The traditional video delivery system today may autonomously “push” or “pre-load” a movie over a network connection to an end-user device with the hope that a user of the end-user device will want to purchase the pre-loaded movie to watch. However, if the video delivery system were to “push” or “pre-load” an entire movie to the end-user device and the user of the end-user device did not want watch the movie then this would result in a waste of the network's bandwidth and the end-user device's storage. Accordingly, there is a need to address this shortcoming and other shortcomings associated with a video delivery system that autonomously “pushes” or “pre-loads” a movie to the end-user device. This need and other needs are satisfied by the present invention.